


Affection

by Plue_Kuchiki9



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plue_Kuchiki9/pseuds/Plue_Kuchiki9
Summary: Just a little drabble of yoruichi and soifon fluff. Soifon is stressed at work but always finds time to give her yourichi the right attention (set after winter war)
Relationships: Yoursoi
Kudos: 8





	Affection

Yoruichi was walking to the captains barracks of squad 2.  
"I wonder what soifon is up to today, I want to spend the day with my little bee". She eagerly says as she arrives at the barracks and gives a soft knock. A few minutes pass by and no answer 

"Hmm, odd where is my little bee at. I'll find out" she turns into her cat form and jumps up on her window peering down. She sees Soifon working on paperwork all stressed

"Oh little bee, always hard at work. It's why I love you so" she quietly jumps down in the window and trots over to Soifon

"Damn this paper work, I was supposed to be done with this hours ago! My stupid oaf of a lieutenant cant do anything"! Soifon says frustrated and rubs her temples

"Why don't you have your seated officers do it so we can spend time together" a small gruff voice calls out. Soifon turns around and sees yoruichi in her cat form and she leans over to pick her up and pet her. Yoruichi let's out a soft purr and lifts her head to look up at soifon

"Your right, let's go"

"Hold on little bee let me get changed first" yoruichi jumps out of soifon's arms and quickly runs to the bathroom and turns in her human form and grabs her usual clothes soifon keeps a spare of.

"Ok, I'm ready let's go" Yoruichi says as she walks out wearing her normal clothing 

-Later-

Yoruichi and soifon are taking a nice walk holding hands as yoruichi lays her head on soifon's shoulder  
"I'm glad your being affectionate today soifon"

Soifon grips her hand and kisses her head  
"Why would you say such a thing yoruichi, I know it took time for me to get used to showing affection in public. But now since I'm comfortable doing it I dont think I'd ever stop showing you affection. Besides it means I can do this". Soifon wraps her arms around yoruichi's neck leaning up to kiss her lips softly but with passion. Yoruichi shocked a tad wraps her arms around her waist and pulls soifon in close kissing her back gently.

_You never cease to amaze me little bee_


End file.
